The present invention relates to a tractor steering mechanism in which the steering wheels are journalled to a frame and are adapted to be steered by a fluid pressure cylinder.
Under the frame of a tractor, there have conventionally been disposed a tie rod adapted to steer the steering wheels journalled to the frame and for connecting the steering wheels to each other, a swing means connected to the tie rod, a fluid pressure cylinder adapted to drive the swing means, and others.
While a tractor is generally applied for a variety of work, it often has to travel on a muddy ground. Mud may therefore easily stick to the moving members of the steering mechanism. This presents a defect to possibly provoke a trouble.
Furthermore, since a tractor frame for journalling the steering wheels has been substantially the same as that used for a usual motor vehicle, it has been necessary to make provision such that the tractor frame has strength sufficient to permit the tractor to travel on a rough road.